


Queer Eye For The Hawk Guy

by Ttori315



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, But whatever, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Past Child Abuse, clint gets a makeover, clint talking about his past, okay this is kinda cracky, slight angst, someone on tumblr wanted it so this is what you get, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Clint Barton is a superhero who needs a little boost in his life from the Fab 5. Bucky thinks he's pretty great just the way he is.





	1. It all Started With an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so user aw-hawkeye-no thought of this idea and I decided to write it. I used the title they used on their post and let them know that I was writing it so thank them lol. This is unbeta'd.

Jonathan grinned and leaned forward in his seat. “Okay Karamo! Who are we doing this week?” he asked excitedly, Grabbing Karamo’s shoulder and peering over his shoulder to see the tablet he held.

Karamo grinned and looked each of the Fab 5 in the face. “This week we get to do a superhero!”  
They all clapped excitedly, except Bobby, who was driving. He bounced in his seat but kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. “If we’re going to Avengers tower, I’m not sure what it is I have to do! I know for a fact that everything in that place was picked by Pepper Potts, and she has impeccable taste.”

“Apparently this Avenger has a side apartment in Bedstuy. He owns the building and stays there a lot more than the tower.” Karamo explained, eyes on the tablet. “An apparently, it’s a mess.”

Natasha’s face popped up on the screen as she spoke. “I’ve tried everything, so I guess this is what it’s come to.” She rolled her eyes and the video panned to Tony’s face.

“Barton needs help and if we can’t help him, then we need some outside help. You guys are the best bet we have.” He said, his whole face showing how excited he was about the whole project. “Plus, I can’t wait to see the look on his face. This will absolutely be the best episode of Queer Eye ever.”

The video changed, showing Clint leaned against a wall, scowling. “Apparently I don’t have the choice in the matter because it’s good for the public to be able to relate to us or whatever. I don’t think anything is wrong with me. I’ve got an apartment, a pretty sick part time job, a side kick, and a dog.”

When the video shut off, Tan sighed. “What the hell is that man wearing? He had on purple sweatpants with a purple shirt. It wasn’t even the same shade of purple or a track suit or anything.”

“But did you see his arms!?!? I’ll be his damsel in distress any day as long as I get to be held in them!” Jonathan wrapped his arms around himself and sighed.

“If he looks like that he’s gotta keep in shape! He must be eating well! No way you can save the world and not be eating well.” Antoni tried to sound confident, but from the   
look on his face he knew that he had to expect anything.

“Well, we’re off to New York to save a superhero!” Karamo looked around the car and the other guys laughed.

“Hell yeah!” they yelled.  
****

Clint sat at the conference table and adjusted his hearing aids. There was no way they were working right. What he’d just heard come out of Hill’s mouth… Stark must be fucking with him.

“If you’re going to prank me, at least make it believable.” He said, rolling his eyes and dropping his hands from his ears. His eyes landed on Tony. “Was this your idea? Cause if it was I’m highly disappointed. You’ve gotta have better ideas from pranks than that.”

Tony was giving him a shit eating grin as he leaned forward just a bit. “Not me, Katniss. This wasn’t my idea, but I support it whole heartedly. You definitely need their help.”

Clint was usually good at knowing when Tony was lying. Sometimes the man could fool him, but it was very rare. He sounded like he was telling the truth. Clint’s eyes widened slightly and he looked at Maria, panicked.

“There is absolutely no way in hell you’re serious. I’m a spy! I can’t be on some popular fucking Netfix show!” he yelled, sitting up straight in his chair.

Maria rolled her eyes and set down the file she had been reading from. “Once you became an Avenger, you became useless as a field agent. Your face is too recognizable, you don’t wear a mask, you’ve been on TV before, and they have actual fucking dolls of you, Barton. Your face is already recognizable.”

“Why the fuck this show then!?” Clint yelled. He was starting to get pissed off. Sure, he loved Queer Eye just like everyone else but that didn’t mean he wanted to be on the show.

“Because it’s popular with everybody and you’re the one who fits the bill. It will help the public relate to the Avengers and it will do some damage control to you reputation after you blew up that building last week.” Maria glared and crossed her arms.

“That building didn’t have anyone in it and was the best way to take that alien down!” Clint defended, though he knew that a lot of people were pissed. Their fights always ended with damage to the city, but he had taken the entire building down on purpose, having checked that it was empty first, and it had all gotten caught on camera. 

“So I have to go on the show, get a makeover, have these people invade my apartment, and do it all with a smile on my face?”

“Think of it as a mission,” Maria offered, a small smile on her face. “Maybe it will be fun. Plus, you need a bit of a makeover. That apartment of yours really needs to be cleaned as well. You’re doing it.”

Clint looked at the others, hoping for some kind of backup. Tony was still grinning, Steve wouldn’t meet his eyes, Natasha was smiling, Bruce looked like he’d fallen asleep, Thor shrugged, and Bucky had on his usual grumpy face. No one made even a peep in his defense.

“Aw no.”


	2. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Bug for betaing! This story got a lot more response than I expected it to? so thank you for that! I'm a bit worried about how the voices of the Fab 5 sound, as I've never written them before so criticism is appreciated! Or just yell with me about how funny this would be.

They weren’t told a specific time that the guys would show up, just a day. Clint may have forgotten what day, but he really didn’t care. Getting forced to do this against his will was cruel and unusual punishment. He knew that maybe his life was a little bit of a trainwreck, but that was allowed with the shit he went through. It didn’t stop him from saving the city every other fucking week. Hill wouldn’t let him fight it and Natasha kept saying it would be good for him. Kate just laughed, which he’d expected.

He stood in the range, concentrated on shooting. Each time the arrow hit its mark, he felt calmer. He wasn’t using any of the fancy targets. He was just trying to calm himself down, not work out.

He’d had a run in with the mafia again. They were still pissed about the last time he’d taken down a couple of their men and apparently they’d been tracking him. They weren’t trained like he was, but when they attacked him ten to one, he’d had trouble trying to hold them off. It was embarrassing, almost getting beaten from some thugs when he’d fought against aliens and supervillains. So he’d taken a few hard hits, but he’d doled out a lot as well. He was still high on the adrenaline of the fight and the repetition of shooting helped a lot.

He heard someone come in, but paid it no mind. If it was a hostile JARVIS would have warned him. He figured it was probably Bucky, since he often came down to shoot with Clint. They’d fallen into a friendship easily. Having a lot in common, besides the shooting and getting brainwashed, had helped a lot. Concentrating so hard on the motions, he didn’t realize it was a lot more than one set of footsteps until they were right behind him.

“HI!” someone yelled in a high pitched voice, drawing the word out.

Clint was jolted out of his concentration and almost turned the arrow on the voice before he took a deep breath and lowered the bow, turning slowly. He groaned when he caught sight of the guys from the stupid TV show. They were all watching him, obviously appreciating his arms. It should have made him feel proud, and he would have if he weren’t so tired suddenly.

At least Bucky was there. That made it a little better. Even with a scowl on his face, he was a much friendlier sight than these strangers who wanted to ‘fix’ him.

“Dear God! He’s so hot you can almost ignore what he’s wearing!” said the one with the grey hair that stood up. Clint was almost impressed, his hair was even better than Tony’s. He vaguely remembered that this guy’s name started with a T. He’d watched the show, even liked it, but he couldn’t remember all of their names.

“What he’s wearing is fine.” Bucky muttered, glaring at the man. Clint smiled at him, glad that he at least had some kind of backup when it came to these guys.

The strangers looked at Bucky and then each other, smiling and lifting their eyebrows. It looked like they were talking to each other with just the facial expressions. Clint could tell that they were close, maybe even as close as the Avengers were with each other.

“Well, we know that you’re Clint, AKA Hotguy! We’re the Fab 5, obvs. Time to start your makeover!” said the one with long hair. He walked from the group and immediately grabbed one of Clint’s arms. “Oh Henny you are definitely gonna have to wrap me in these arms.”

This week was going to be a long one, Clint just knew it. He sighed and threw on a smile that he knew didn’t reach his eyes. “Maybe after I put my bow away.”

***

They’d all introduced themselves and he connected their names to their faces. Then they’d spirited him into their car and started their way to his apartment. He kind of wished that he’d at least cleaned up a little bit, since he knew it was a mess. Of course, that was how he usually lived so he guessed that would be better for the cameras to capture.

“So tell us a little about yourself! Sounds like you aren’t too happy about this whole shebang from the video we got.” Karamo said with a grin.

Clint let out a laugh, rolling his eyes. “That’s an understatement. I know I’m a mess. I like to think it’s a part of my charm. It’s not like I can’t take care of myself. Plus, it’s hard to look perfect every minute of the day like the others. I’m just a baseline human and not a billionaire like Tony.” 

He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, projecting that he was comfortable, even though he wasn’t. He wasn’t Tony, comfortable with a camera trained on him since birth. It made him feel like he was being watched, which usually led his body to thinking he was about to be attacked. Perks of being a spy. The lights were hot and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He knew that you weren’t supposed to actually look at the cameras, but he kept wanting to. He’d already been told multiple times to try to ignore the cameras, but how was he supposed to when they were all pointed on him?

“I think I’d die if I lived with all of them twenty-four-seven.” Jonathan sighed, fanning his face. Antoni laughed.

“We all would. Can you even imagine?”

Clint shook his head. “They’d probably get on your nerves too. Don’t get me wrong, they’re great. They’re my family, but they also are so fucking annoying.”

“What family doesn’t get on your nerves every now and then?” Bobby asked. “It’s like their jobs. You can’t just love each other all the time. You get annoyed every now and then.”

“I guess so. Not like I ever had a real family, so I wouldn’t know.” Clint said offhandedly. 

The car got quiet and Clint looked around, not wanting to dwell on that little tidbit.

“I hope none of you are afraid of dogs. Cause I’ve got one. His name’s Lucky. He won’t bug you if I tell him not to, but I gotta know beforehand.” It worked as he saw Tan frown and wave his hand a little.

“Not really a fan of dogs myself. If we could keep him away that’d be great.” He said, giving Clint a small smile.

He nodded. “If you let me go in first I’ll grab his collar and make sure he doesn’t jump. Kate might be there though, which means I can make her take him if you want me to. She usually takes him on the weekends anyway.”

“Oh is she your girlfriend? Ex? Do you have dual custody of your dog?” Antoni asked, curious.

Clint let out a loud laugh at that. “Hell no. She’s more like my sidekick. I’ve been training her for a bit. She’s way too young and neither of us are interested in that. She’s a really good friend.”

“So no significant other?” Jonathan asked.

“Got married once but that worked out for all of maybe a year before we divorced. I’m a forever bachelor.” Clint answered with a shrug.

“Forever bachelor? Oh now I’m a little terrified to see your apartment.” Bobby said, sounding like he may be teasing.

Clint sighed and gave them all a small smile. “Oh I’m pretty sure you’re all gonna hate it.”

***

When they pulled up to the apartment building, they all got out and stared. Clint knew that it was a little run down, but it wasn’t like he had the time to fix the place up. Plus, it was more important that the interior get most of his attention. That’s where the tenants lived and it didn’t matter if the outside looked like shit if the inside was comfortable.

“You own this whole building?” Bobby asked, taking his eyes off of it to look at Clint.

Embarrassed, Clint ran a hand through his hair. “Uh yeah. I kinda bought it off the mafia. Well, I forced them to sell it cause they were asshole landlords. Bought it off them and I’ve been doing repairs when I can and hiring people to do the ones I can’t do. Trying to give the tenants what they need since a lot of stuff got ignored when those assholes were running it.” He shrugged as they all stared at him, uncomfortable. “It’s not a big deal. Don’t have a lot of money to fix the outside up so I’m focusing on the inside.” 

“No big deal!? You’re a superhero and you’re fixing up an apartment building you bought to give the tenants a better place to live! Sweetie you’re like, the definition of a superhero. You’re helping the little people and you’re saving the world at the same time!” Jonathan grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

Clint blinked, confused. “Uh.. I guess so?” It came out as a question and Karamo shook his head.

“It’s a big deal.” He said.

***

Clint went in to the apartment first. He’d called Kate on the way there to let her know that she needed to pick Lucky up, but she told him she wouldn’t be able to get there before they did. He grabbed the dog by the collar and then snagged his leash.

“Hey Bud, brought some friends but you gotta be good. No jumping.” He told him, scratching behind his ears. 

Lucky let out a soft bark, which Clint took as an affirmation that he understood, and he motioned for the guys to come in.

Tan stayed behind Karamo, eyeing Lucky with a smile.

“He won’t jump, but he will probably lick you.” Clint warned and kept a tight hold on the leash. Lucky strained slightly, trying to say hello to each of the guys. He sniffed all of their hands and licked whoever he could reach as they pet him.

“He only has one eye! Oh bud, what happened?” Antoni asked as he knelt in front of Lucky.

“Found him after he got his by a car. Took him to the vet and adopted him after he got better. That’s why his name’s Lucky.” Clint told him, remembering that night. He’d been so afraid that he hadn’t gotten to the dog in time. He’d stayed at the hospital all night to hear what happened.

“Oh my god! Do you volunteer on the weekends too?” Tan asked, sounding half-serious.

Clint blushed. “Nah. I mostly go for a run with Lucky and work on my arrows when I’m not fighting.”

“Okay, time to explore a little more!” Karamo clapped his hands together and disappeared down the hall of the apartment. The other guys followed, making comments, usually in horror, about the state of his living space. Clint just stayed on the couch, Lucky in his lap.

“Do you eat anything but pizza?” Antoni yelled from the kitchen.

“Not really?” Clint admitted.

“Oh my god! Are the clothes your floor!? Do you have a floor?” Bobby must have been in the bedroom. Clint didn’t even respond to that, knowing how much of a mess it was.

“Where’s your hairbrush?” He figured Jonathan was in the bathroom.

“Don’t have one for myself. Just run my hands through my hair. Lucky has a brush though somewhere.” He called back. He could have sworn he heard a horrified shriek in response.

“Why is everything purple!? It’s all purple except for these sweatpants! And I am going definitely going to burn them!” Tan yelled. Clint scowled.

“I like purple! It’s a good color! If Tony can wear red and gold I should be able to wear purple!” he yelled back.

“Tony Stark doesn’t only wear red and gold!” Tan shot back. Clint didn’t admit he was right.

Suddenly he heard giggling, which he knew wasn’t going to lead to anything good, but he accepted it. Apparently this was going to be his life for the next week. He pet Lucky and listened as there were some thuds and more giggling. When he resolved himself to checking that these men hadn’t found his stash of weapons, they all suddenly ran down the hall.

“Aw, guys no.” he groaned, putting his head in his hands. Apparently they’d found his old costume. Antoni was in the Amazing Hawkeye costume.

“What is this from!? Why do you have it!?” Tan asked, eyes wide as he looked between Clint and Antoni.

Clint had to admit, it didn’t look half bad on the other man. “It’s from my days in the circus. I guess I kept it for… Sentimental reasons?” He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. It had too many memories, both good and bad.

The purple spandex clung to Antoni’s body, showing off that he had clothes on under it, which Clint was grateful for.

“This is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen and I’m married to a man.” Tan told him, laughing.  
“Well it was my costume when I performed! It had to be showy!” Clint defended.

“I love it!” Jonathan clapped his hands together. “We should get you in it!”

“Maybe another time.” Clint shook his head and dropped it onto the back of the couch. “Haven’t worn it in awhile. May not even fit.”

“As if it being too small is a bad thing.” Karamo answered in a teasing tone.

Clint laughed and looked at him. “Maybe I’ll show it off a different day.”

“Henny if you don’t I might die.” Jonathan told him, sounding very serious.

Clint laughed again and sighed. “We’ll see.” Maybe he was in over his head.


	3. Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a bit and I'm very sorry! I kinda ran out of steam for a bit because my life is a disaster and I also didn't know where i was going with this lmao. Thanks to Bug for betaing. Idk what I'd do without them

The guys had continued to explore the apartment, getting various clips of footage that they could use. They ended up finding one of Clint’s weapon stashes, which mean he had to explain why he had one. He didn’t tell them about the others, knowing that they wouldn’t find where those were hidden.

Kate had shown up while they were still exploring and she had even brought Bucky with her. The two of them had become quick friends after meeting. Kate had been suspicious for all of two seconds before she declared that if he could be friends with Clint, he had to be a good person who was trustworthy. Clint didn’t know how to react to that, but he was happy that they got along. Bucky let her braid his hair and they even did movie nights with Natasha at the apartment.

It was hilarious to see Kate starstruck by the group of men. She was a big fan of the show, binging each season when they came out and rewatching them constantly. She was the one who had suggested that Clint watch the show, telling him that he needed to be on it. This was definitely a victory for her. In a way, it was a victory for him as well. He got to watch her make a fool of herself, not knowing what to say and getting tongue tied. He found it hilarious. After getting autographs and pictures, she took Lucky, who had still been in Clint’s lap on the couch and left, wishing Clint luck on the way out.

Bucky leaned against one of the walls in the living room, occasionally shooting Clint a look as he listened to the guys make comments about how he lived. When they finally settled down and went outside to talk with the film crew, or maybe just give Clint a breather, Bucky came and sat next to him on the couch.

“How you doin?” he asked quietly.

Clint tried to give him a smile. “I’m great. You think I can’t take a group of gay guys trying to tell me what to do?” he joked.

Bucky gave him an unimpressed look. “Don’t give me that shit. I can tell how stressed out you are. I know Hill said ya had to do this, but you don’t. You can tell em all to fuck off if you want. I’ll make sure they leave.”

He’d be eternally grateful that he had Bucky on his side. Slumping into the crouch and he groaned. “It kind of fucking sucks. Most of the shit they’re saying is shit that Nat and Kate have been bitching about for years, but hearing it from people who don’t know me is annoying. Don’t see why I have to listen to them when I’m a perfectly functioning adult.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at that and Clint rolled his eyes. “Okay I’m not a perfectly functioning adult, but I’m a superhero and I work for a super secret spy organization. I’m doing okay.”

“Like I said, I can make them leave,” Clint knew that Bucky was serious. All he had to do was ask and he’d go super scary Winter Soldier on them. Well, maybe not Winter Soldier, since these guys were civilians and didn’t seem all that bad, but he’d definitely be intimidating. It was nice having someone on his side in this whole ordeal. Clint hadn’t been sure about Bucky when he first showed up at the tower, telling Steve that he needed and finally wanted the help he was being offered. Clint had decided to roll with having the world’s deadliest assassin in the tower, teaching him like he did everyone else. When everyone else watched Bucky wearily, Clint made stupid jokes and teased him about things. Sometimes it backfired and Bucky had reacted badly, but Clint had made sure to watch what he said and avoided things he thought might be triggers. Two months after the brunette had moved in, he visited Clint down at the range and thanked him for not treating him like he might snap. Clint had just shrugged and told him he thought everyone deserved a second chance. After that, they’d fallen into an easy friendship, challenging each other in the range and exploring the city. Clint might have developed a crush, but if he didn’t say it aloud it didn’t actually exist.

Sighing, Clint shook his head. “Nah. They mean well and maybe I could take some of their advice. Plus, maybe it’ll be kind of fun. Maybe I can convince them to do something to help everyone else in the building. I know that one of them is gonna wanna redo my apartment. Maybe I can convince him to fix some shit in the building. I’d rather my tenants get helped out instead of me getting some swanky new shit. If I wanted brand new furniture, I’d just tell Tony to redo my apartment in the tower.”

Bucky considered that for a minute before speaking. “Why don’t you ask? They don’t always do peoples’ houses. Didn’t they do a fire station one time?”

Clint would’ve kissed him if he could. He really wished he could. 

“Maybe they will! I can ask. Bobby said he was gonna come back in and while the others wrapped up for the day. He usually does his own thing and they show more of the person’s transformation than the place anyway.”

*****

When Bobby came back, he had a sketch pad in his hand and sat in the recliner next to Clint’s couch. Clint and Bucky hadn’t moved from their spots on the couch. The cameras set up around them and Clint tried to ignore them. He knew that Bucky wasn’t comfortable with them either, but he’d wanted to give him some support. Not for the first time, Clint wished that he could take his hand.

“So, I wanna know what you like. Gotta have some input of what you want me to do with the apartment. Just give me an idea and we can run with it. I want you to like it, so I’ll take some liberties with what I think will look good, but I want it to ultimately be comfortable for you.” Bobby explained, flipping to a new page.

Clint shifted and glanced at Bucky. The man gave him an encouraging nod and he took a deep breath. “About that. I was wondering if we could do something else. I don’t mind my apartment. I like it just the way it is. I don’t want an upgrade or anything, that’s what the apartment in the tower is for.”

Bobby frowned and leaned towards him. “Well, do you have something else in mind then? You don’t want me to do this apartment, I’m assuming you don’t want me to do the one in Avengers tower, what do you want?”

Clint handed him a piece of paper. He’d written it up while he’d talked to Bucky about the idea. “There’s a lot of stuff that needs to be done around the building. Some renovations in apartments. Some stuff needs to be fixed up. Stuff that I haven’t been able to do or get someone to do. Maybe you could do that instead? I made up a list of what I could think of off the top of my head.” he gestured towards the list in Bobby’s hand and smiled. “They deserve it more than I do. I’ve got Avengers tower to go to, this is their only homes.”

“You don’t want anything for yourself?” Bobby asked, staring down at the list. When he looked up, he looked close to tears. Clint wasn’t sure how to react to that. He shrugged, embarrassed.

“Like I said, they deserve it. Why should I get my apartment renovated when they have stuff that they need for their apartments? I’m their landlord, I need to take care of them.” He was conscious of all of the cameras on him again. He could feel himself panicking slightly. “Is that allowed? That’s allowed right? It’s just, I’m comfortable with my apartment. I know it’s a little shitty but I’d rather they get the nice stuff. I don’t need nice stuff. It’ll just end up with an arrow in it or Lucky’s fur on it.” He was babbling at this point and he knew it. Bucky did too. He put his hand on Clint’s shoulder to ground him.

“It’s what Clint wants. That’s what you asked and that’s what ya get. He should be able to be comfortable while he’s on the show, and you redoing his apartment is the opposite of that.” Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the man. Clint knew that he didn’t like being told what to do, and that carried over to his friends. If someone tried to make them do something they were uncomfortable with, Bucky was the first to be at their defense. It was one of the things he loved about the man, who was just a friend, of course.

“It’s alright Buck, it’s his job. Let the guy speak.” He gave him a reassuring smile.

Bobby smiled at the both of them. “I think I can work it out. The producer’s are pretty good at letting us do what we think will be good for the show. I think this will be really good. You’re a good guy Clint. Like we said before, you’re out here saving people from the little things. You’re not just fighting the aliens.”

Blushing, Clint shook his head. “Nah. I’m just doin’ what other people would do. Nothing new on the show right? You did the station and the community center. I’m just tryin’ to look good for the camera.” He wasn’t comfortable with praise. Being in the background was just what he did. Having these guys come in and talk about how great he was, it made him uncomfortable.

“I try to tell him how great he is. He doesn’t listen. Bout as stubborn as Steve.” Bucky spoke up, smirking at Clint.

“Now that’s just mean. Steve is way more stubborn than me. You have to be to date Tony. You take that back! I am just the right amount of stubborn!” It relaxed him, bickering with Bucky.

“How long have you two been together?” Bobby asked.

Clint’s head whipped around to stared at Bobby. “What? We’re not… What?” he sputtered and looked at Bucky. His face was suddenly closed off. Clint felt his heart clench. Of course Bucky would be uncomfortable by that thought. He wouldn’t want anyone thinking they were together. They were friends. Trying to make it less awkward, Clint forced out a laugh. “We’re not together. Just friends. Buck doesn’t need that complication in his life.”

Bobby didn’t look like he believed it, frowning slightly. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

They started to talk about what parts of the list were high priority and when they could be done. Once they’d worked their way through it, Bobby was off to contact the tenants and start working on plans. Bucky headed out soon after. It was only when Clint was in bed, thinking about everything that had happened that day that he remembered that he’d already told Bobby and the whole group that he was single. He figured that he’d just forgotten that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll liked it. i love Bobby with my whole entire heart but I'm tryin to relegate each of the boys to one chapter cause it's hard to juggle like 8 characters at once

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to give it an episode vibe in the beginning. Let me know if it works? The asides that there are in episodes may end up being in the dialogue instead of the rest of it being like an episode. It will be Clint's POV from here on out


End file.
